


He Wears His Heart on His Wings

by viridforest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wing Kink, but with a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find Lucifer and Dean fighting and learn something about Lucifer, which leads to some fun between the two of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wears His Heart on His Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I thought up that I hope you all enjoy and sorry if any of the dialog seems weird or ooc!

Walking out into the bunker’s library you instantly feel the tension in the room. Lucifer is standing in front of Sam and Dean, they’ve obviously been fighting. Cas stands off to the side, an innocent bystander in this showdown. Everyone’s eyes flick to me as they acknowledge my presence but quickly dismiss me, returning to each other and whatever problem is at hand. With a sneer Lucifer leans in toward the brothers and hisses, “I don’t see the problem because there isn’t one, I have done and will do nothing to cause any harm but you just can’t accept that I’m helping or how close we are!”

I can now see that the fight is mainly between Dean and Lucifer as Dean quickly takes a step forward, almost chest to chest with Lucifer, while Sam stays back. The rage in Dean’s eyes matches Lucifer’s, I go to step in, hoping to stop anyone from throwing a punch or worse but Dean starts shouting, stopping me in my tracks.

“You are the fucking devil, you’re evil and so we don’t like how much time you spend with her so stay away!”

After Dean yells this I see a bright light form around Lucifer, creamy and golden in color. My first instinct is that he is going to attack Dean and my eyes go wide in fear. I’m too shocked to do anything but I’m even more perplexed when I notice that the brothers aren’t reacting to this. Why aren’t they panicking about the bright, powerful light that is swirling around Lucifer, can’t they see it? I watching one more moment  and I see something amazing, the light spreads out from his back, forming… wings? Yep, no mistaking it even when they’re in such an incorporeal form, those are wings, large and powerful. Right as Lucifer is about to scream back at Dean he sees my face, eyes wide and mouth agape at what I was witnessing and a look resembling realization crosses his features along with panic. Most of the anger seems to drain from him as he quickly turns towards Cas and jabs a finger towards him, angrily telling him not to say a word about this before he turns and rapidly makes his way to his room, the door slamming behind him.

Everyone except Cas stands there in confusion, what did he mean about “not saying a word about this”, what could be so bad about it? In this instant we all turn to Cas, he could explain this whole situation. He stands there awkwardly, as we badger him to explain what just happened before he finally gave in. When he starts to speak it’s to me, not the brothers.

“Look (y/n) what you saw it.... as I’m sure you figured out was his wings. Most angels have them concealed unless in times of stress, fighting, passion, things like that, thus why you saw them just now but… an angel’s wings are almost never seen by mortals unless…”

He paused here, not wanting to go on but when he looked at my face he must have decided it was best if I know.

“When he flared his wings, you saw them but… only someone an angel truly and deeply cares about can even see them.”

We all stood dumbstruck as realization dawned over us all. I knew one thing, I had to speak with Lucifer. Dean made a move to speak, to stop me but Sam kept him from doing so, knowing how delicate and important this situation was. Reaching Lucifer’s door I knocked but got no reply so knocking once more I called out to him.

“Lucifer? Please let me in, I want to talk, Cas he… he told me about what happened. Please let me in, you're worrying me.”

I waited a moment before I heard a muffled call of come in. Opening the door I saw Lucifer sitting on the edge of his bed, back to the door. Walking over I noticed he had discarded his shoes, socks and jacket, simply wearing a shirt and his jeans. Standing in front of him now I waited for him to look up at me. When he did I saw something I had never saw in his eyes before. He didn’t have his usual expression, a mix of confidence and superiority, instead they had been replaced by worry, anxiety, was he scared of what I was here to say? Thinking it best to explain everything I started talking.

“Look, Cas explained to me what I saw and why I saw it and I-”

He cut me off with a sigh,”And you’re most likely here to tell to stop my advances, that you agree with Dean’s sentiment.”

Now Lucifer was really worrying me, he was acting completely unlike himself. Could this mean he really does like me? I couldn’t believe something as simple as a- a crush could make him like this… but it all made sense now. Since I was usually in charge of looking after the angel we had started to bond in a way. He also spent time around me even when he didn’t have to. We shared laughs, even watched movies and such together when the boys were on a hunt, hugs that lasted longer than usually, and lingering touches. How did I never notice before? Now he was looking down again, waiting for the rejection he thought I was going to give. I needed to make it extremely clear how I felt about him. I go to straddle him, his hands moving to my hips to support me.

"What are y-"

He is cut off as I begin to gently kiss him and he soon starts to reciprocate the kiss. Pulling away I look into his eyes and ask, “Can I see them? Your wings? He ponders my request a moment before nodding his head and takes off his shirt. He closes his eyes and the light returns, morphing once more into the six wings until they become real, touchable. They’re huge, powerful, so he curls them slightly and they almost cocoon us. My hand moves up to gently stroke the arch of one wing, causing him to gasp and tilt his head back slightly, his erection that I didn’t notice before now pressing into my crotch. He pulls away gasping, staring into my eyes as I wet my lips in anticipation of what is next move would be.

"(Y/N) will you allow me to claim your body tonight, to explore every curve of your being?", he asked, intense blue eyes staring into my (e/c) ones. Almost moaning at his words I open my mouth and give out a breathy 'yes' to him. At my answer he quickly pulls me into a kiss once more before lifting me up and laying me on the bed. His form, even larger because of his wings, towers over me and trapping me between him and the sheets. He smirks down at me, a look that was the definition of sexy and dangerous, that look was meant for him. We stay like that, him on top of me as we make out, exploring each other’s mouths. As things get more heated we begin to undress each other, his pants, my shirt and so on until we’re both naked, grinding against each other.

He makes his wings dissipate as he starts to kiss his way to my breast, I clutched at his blond hair and whimpered, “Lucifer, please, I need you.”

He simply chuckles at my request, continuing his assault on my breast. He starts to go lower and lower until he’s hovering above you aching center. You look down and meet his eyes just as he delves his tongue into you folds, dipping inside you as his forked tongue does wonders on you. Right as you’re about to spill over that peak into an amazing climax he stops, pulling away and licking up your juices from his lips.

Before you have a chance to groan in frustration, Lucifer leans over you again before suddenly flipping you so that he was now on his back, you straddling him. Immediately using your new position over him you grind down against him, both of you moaning at the action. Finally having enough of this you positioned his cock at you entrance and sank down on it. You let out a cry of relief while Lucifer had his eyes screwed shut in pleasure but when you started to move they opened again as a string of moans left his lips.

His hands held your hips tight, guiding you up and down on his shaft. You nails dug into his chest as you rode him hard and fast, racing closer and closer to climax. When you came, you saw stars as you clamped down on Lucifer, dragging him into climax with you.

Coming down from your respective highs, you laid together basking in the afterglow of your orgasms.

“I wish I had said something sooner.”

At his words I burst out laughing before replying, “Yeah I really wished you did too, we lost so much time of not doing this.”

Lucifer flipped me over again, caging me beneath him. “Well, I guess we'll just have to make up for lost time then.”


End file.
